the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Cerberus
Cerberus 'was the name of a top secret collaborative task force between the American CIA, the British MI6, and the Russian GRU, intended to be the United States' government's way of combating the Babylon Coalition once news of its existence reached the ears of the public. During its time as an official govenrment organization, Cerberus' main role was to commit acts of sabotage, espionage and assassinations against Babylon Coalition members. However, the organization eventually went rogue and became an international terrorist organization, after its head splintered from the CIA and went rogue, performing under the table murder for hire services. Following the revelation that Cerberus had become a terrorist organization, hundreds of agents defected. These rogue agents formed The Lost Children, which contains two subdivisions-'Chapter X and the Soldiers of Liberty. History Founded in August of 2019 as a counter to the Babylon Coalition once news of its existence reached the ears of the American public, Cerberus was under direct control of a body of politicians and military personnel known as the "Cable." However, when the organization went rogue and transformed into a terrorist organization, founders Donald Pickering and Curtis Chartier had their handlers assassinated so they could go rogue without the government detecting anything they did. Following this revelation, hundreds of agents defected from Cerberus, seeking to be free from such a tyrannical organization that they felt had "used them". The rogue agents eventually formed The Lost Children, which was further divided into two sub-factions: Chapter X and the Soldiers of Liberty. Recruitment process When recruiting a person, Cerberus tended to look for the following traits in a person: *A history of violent behavior *Troubled past *Killed before *Insecure *Low self esteem *No paper trail *Attractive *No close relatives *Lower class *Won't be missed *Not a born leader *Possesses initiative During the early years, they recruited teens with troubled backgrounds. However, they also grew to recruit disgruntled ex-military soldiers, people on death row, hackers, and people from various other walks of life. Subdivisions Cerberus is divided into various different subdivisions, each specializing in a certain task. *'Cyber Ops': This is the cyberwarfare branch of Cerberus. *'Deniable Ops': This is the "wetwork" branch of Cerberus; this branch consists of assassins. *'Cleaners': These operatives are tasked with "cleaning up" messes, which includes killing potential witnesses or whistleblowers or hacking into agents' computers to erase evidence of their activities. They often accompany Deniable Ops members on missions for this very purpose. Notable members Heads of operations *Donald Pickering (Deceased) *Curtis Chartier (Deceased) Field agents *Jeffrey P. Hoyt-Assassin (Defected) *Leonard J. Arnold-Assassin (Defected) *Addie T. Ordaz-Assassin (Defected) *Rachelle Daucourt-Hacker (Defected) *Piper Lawes-Assassin (Defected) *Shreya Devadhikar-Hacker (Defected) *Catherine J. Hampson-Hacker (Defected) *Gary B. Harbor-Assassin (Defected) *Martha G. Burris-Assassin (Defected) *Alda C. Isom-Cleaner *Vera P. Angelo-Assassin (Defected) *Adele Navarre-Assassin (Defected) *Bronson Brennan-Assassin (Defected) *Benton Foley-Assassin *Tyree Walters-Assassin *Anna Byrne-Assassin (Defected) *Wade S. Cook-Assassin (Defected) *Iris Bentley-Cleaner (Defected) *Zoe Lewis-Cleaner *Jett Knight-Assassin *Liam Baxter-Hacker (Defected) *Cody King-Assassin *Maya Wallace-Hacker (Defected) *Benjamin Duncan-Assassin *Edgar Niephaus-Assassin *Wyatt Mason-Assassin (Defected) *Bradley Spencer-Assassin (Defected) *Knox Burton-Assassin (Defected) *Jawhara al-Saleh-Assassin (Defected) *Jade Jackson-Assassin (Defected) *Bogdan Pelov-Assassin (Defected) *Charlotte Fry-Assassin (Defected) *Hubert Rezek-Assassin (Defected) *Jake Douglas-Assassin (Defected) *Jon V. Hersom-Assassin (Defected) *Marcus L. Smith-Cleaner (Defected) *Randy L. Gupton-Assassin (Defected) *Sharon D. Shelton-Cleaner (Defected) Weapons and equipment Small arms *AMT Backup II *Beretta 92FS *Beretta 92FS Inox *Beretta Px4 *Glock 17 *Glock 18 *Glock 19 *SIG-Sauer P220 *Sig Sauer P226 *SIG-Sauer P228 *SIG-Sauer P239 *Colt M4A1 Carbine *Colt M16A4 *AKM *AK-74M *AKS-74u *Steyr M9-A1 *Steyr AUG A3 *FN P90 *FN FNX-45 *Colt M1911A1 *AAC Honey Badger *PM-63 RAK *OTS-02 Kiparis *M40A5 *MK14 Mod 0 *SR-25 Melee Weapons *Throwing knives *Karambit *Katana *Machete *Cleaver *Tanto Sword *Poleaxe *Hatchet *Throwing Axe Trivia *This faction was chiefly inspired by The Syndicate from Mission: Impossible: Rogue Nation (2015), though it also drew some inspiration from the TV series Nikita. Gallery Vera P. Angelo.png|Vera P. Angelo Rachelle Daucourt.png|Rachelle Daucourt Martha G. Burris.png|Martha G. Burris Leonard J. Arnold.png|Leonard J. Arnold Jeffrey P. Hoyt.jpg|Jeffrey P. Hoyt Catherine J. Hampson.png|Catherine J. Hampson Alda C. Isom.png|Alda C. Isom Addie T. Ordaz.jpg|Addie T. Ordaz Jawhara al-Saleh.png|Jawhara al-Saleh Emily VanCamp as Jade Jackson.png|Jade Jackson Bronson Brennan.jpg|Bronson Brennan Anna Byrne.jpg|Anna Byrne Liam Baxter.png|Liam Baxter Iris Bentley.png|Iris Bentley Maya Wallace.png|Maya Wallace Wade S. Cook.png|Wade S. Cook Bradley Spencer.png|Bradley Spencer Jade Jackson.png|Jade Jackson Knox Burton.jpg|Knox Burton Wyatt Mason.png|Wyatt Mason Sharon D. Shelton.png|Sharon D. Shelton Randy L. Gupton.png|Randy L. Gupton Jon V. Hersom.png|Jon V. Hersom Jake Douglas.png|Jake Douglas Hubert Rezek.png|Hubert Rezek Charlotte Fry.png|Charlotte Fry Bogdan Pelov.png|Bogdan Pelov Marcus L. Smith, 2020.png|Marcus L. Smith Category:Factions Category:Allies Category:Antagonists